DESEOS DE NAVIDAD
by NowhereGal22
Summary: Debido a una maldad de Petunia, Lily debe pasar navidad en Hogwarts... pero qué pasa cuando esa navidad estás junto a James Potter? LxJ ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. El presente fic se escribió con el simple ánimo de entretener. Lo he publicado en algunos foros, y es de mi autoría.

**DESEOS DE NAVIDAD**

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde el 24 de diciembre, todos estaban esperando con ansias la llegada de la navidad… todos, excepto yo.

Había pasado casi todo el día en mi habitación llorando. ¡Esto no se lo iba a perdonar jamás a Petunia! Falsificó cartas para mí y para mis padres con el resultado de que al final yo no viajara para pasar navidad con MI familia. Como nunca, todos en Gryffindor habían ido a sus casas por fiestas y yo iba a pasar navidad sola… ¡SOLA!

Como a las siete bajé a la sala común, que al menos era más acogedora que mi alcoba. Me acurruqué en un diván con una manta y me puse a ver una foto antigua a la que había dado movimiento gracias a una poción de revelado mágico que yo misma había hecho. En la foto estábamos mis padres, Petunia (¡no más "Tuney" después de esto!) y yo, sonriendo en mi última navidad antes de entrar a Hogwarts… las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a caer…

Unos pasos llamaron mi atención y al levantar la mirada me topé con los ojos chocolate de James Potter… ¿No era suficiente ya con no poder estar con mi familia? Suspiré, me sequé las lágrimas, escondí la foto y lo saludé. Él me devolvió el saludo y preguntó si podía sentarse junto a mí. Asentí.

\- Pensé que también te habías ido a tu casa – susurré

\- Yo también – respondió – pero en cuanto supe que te quedabas, decidí quedarme también

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté. Ahora entendía por qué todos los Gryffindor habían ido "misteriosamente" a sus casas.

\- Porque puedo pasar muchas navidades con mi familia – respondió – pero no todos los años puedes pasar la navidad junto a la preciosa Lily Evans…

Lo miré a los ojos y me sonrió. Yo también sonreí. Y es que cuando no está con su grupete puede llegar a ser el muchacho más dulce del universo.

\- No es tan malo – dijo él de repente – digo, las navidades mágicas… ¿sabías que también tenemos cuentos de navidad? – susurró risueño y yo reí

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algunos?

El sonrió como nunca y me empezó a contar varias historias mágicas que nunca había oído: la historia del pequeño "Gorro Rojo" que quería ser Santa Claus, la acromántula que odiaba la navidad, el mago malvado que creó la poción para acabar con la navidad y otras. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y yo sonreía con sus ocurrencias y con sus historias… ¿quién iba a decir que, después de todo, esta navidad no sería tan mala?

\- ¿Te sabes la tradición de los deseos de navidad? – preguntó sonriente y yo negué con la cabeza.

Con la cara iluminada de felicidad corrió hacia la habitación de los chicos y minutos después salió cargando un pequeño arbolito de navidad en miniatura, sin adornos.

\- Con nuestras varitas le vamos poniendo luces en espiral para adornarlo – dijo sonriente – es por turnos… el que llega al final pone "la estrella" en la parte más alta del árbol mientras pide un deseo de navidad

\- Suena interesante – dije – tú empiezas

\- Las damas primero – sonrió mientras hacía una seña con su mano para darme a entender que yo empezaba. Sonreí y empezamos a jugar.

Quince minutos después yo ponía la penúltima lucecita de navidad, de color rosa… James había ganado, le tocaba a él poner la última lucecita, la de la estrella…

\- Adelante, pon la estrella – me dijo

\- No, James… yo perdí – respondí – te toca poner la estrella…

\- Es tu primera navidad mágica… insisto – sonrió

\- Pues yo insisto en que la pongas tú – suspiré – aunque… si quieres puedes incluirme en tu deseo: deseo que Lily y yo consigamos muchos TIMOS con E o algo así – dije riendo

\- Como gustes – dijo sonriendo. Cerró los ojos, tomó mi mano y colocó la estrella en el mini-árbol muy concentrado.

\- Wow! Eso fue hermoso, James… gracias – dije sonriendo una vez que el arbolito estaba listo…

\- De nada… yo… - empezó, pero las campanas comenzaron a tocar… - Feliz Navidad, Lily

\- Feliz Navidad, James – dije sonriendo

\- Espera… - dijo agitando su varita y un pequeño regalo venía directamente hacia mí – es algo sencillo, espero que te guste

Abrí el regalo. Era un broche en forma de mariposa que de tanto en tanto movía las alas.

\- James! Es precioso! Me encanta! – dije mientras lo abrazaba – lo siento no tengo regalo para ti – susurré avergonzada al tiempo que veía cómo un muérdago aparecía sobre nosotros…

\- Lily… - dijo avergonzado, pero no terminó la frase

\- Si? – pregunté

\- No, nada… - dijo sonrojado y bajando la mirada

\- No vas a besarme debajo del muérdago? – pregunté y el rostro se le iluminó

\- Si no te molesta…

\- En absoluto…

James me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un beso suave, dulce y tierno… no como tantas veces lo había visto besar a otras… éste beso era especial…

\- Te amo, Lily Evans – dijo apenado

\- Y yo… yo a ti, James – suspiré, confesándole por primera vez mis sentimientos, aquellos que trataba de ocultar para no hacerme daño, para pretender ser perfecta.

Él sonrió y me abrazó, me besó nuevamente y pude sentir que me entregaba su vida y su alma en ese beso que yo correspondí. Efectivamente fue una mágica navidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados en el diván… de rato en rato James acariciaba mis cabellos, besaba mi frente y mis labios y me susurraba "Te amo".

\- Puedo preguntar qué deseaste, James? – dije de pronto…

\- No hace falta que lo hagas – respondió besando mi frente – mi deseo ya se cumplió… y está aquí, entre mis brazos.


End file.
